kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Once Upon a Time, the Sequel
"Let's Play Once Upon a Time, the Sequel" is the 18th episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 122nd of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo tries to tell bedtime stories to Stumpy and Quack Quack; fearing that her fairy tales aren't going to prepare the two to face the world when they grow up, Mr. Cat interrupts each story and makes suggestions to make it more realistic. Plot It’s nighttime and Kaeloo is about to tell a bedtime story to Stumpy and Quack Quack. After warning Stumpy not to get so excited he can’t sleep, she narrates the story of Cinderella. When she gets to the part about Cinderella’s stepmother, however, the story goes off course and Cinderella calls the authorities to report her abuse. It is revealed to the audience that Stumpy took over the narration and added that part. Kaeloo is confused, but Mr. Cat suddenly shows up out of nowhere and tells her that he agrees with Stumpy. He believes that Kaeloo’s fairy tales aren’t preparing Stumpy and Quack Quack for the world they’ll have to face once they get older. Kaeloo decides to tell a different story, "Sleeping Beauty". Stumpy hijacks the narration again. Instead of kissing Sleeping Beauty, Prince Charming calls the emergency services, and a doctor examines her. Stumpy tells Kaeloo that this was Mr. Cat’s idea. Mr. Cat points out that it’s wrong to kiss a sleeping person without their consent. Mr. Cat also slams a mallet on Quack Quack’s head, which he justifies as a reflex test. Kaeloo accuses Mr. Cat of "ruining everything". The next story in the book is "Hansel and Gretel". Hansel and Gretel are invited to the witch’s gingerbread house. Once again, the narration is hacked. The kids don’t like gingerbread. Mr. Cat himself makes an appearance in the story and teaches the witch to offer them fast food from the McDaube restaurant, which they like, so she can set the restaurant on fire and cook them alive. Kaeloo concludes that Alice in Wonderland is a more "modern" story; this one fails too because, as Mr. Cat points out, Alice was probably going insane and hallucinating, and the characters in the story call for help. Finally fed up, Kaeloo decides to let Mr. Cat tell the bedtime story again. Instead of reading a story from the book, he makes up one of his own. The story is about a girl who worked as a cashier in a store. One day, she met a man and fell in love with him. They got married, but they had a lot of financial problems. The girl lost her job because she was replaced by a robot. Then, she found out that her husband was living a double life as a vacuum cleaner. To take her mind off of her current situation, the girl went to the beach. There, she was eaten by a kraken. The end. Kaeloo is horrified by the story, but Stumpy and Quack Quack love it. The two of them go to sleep. Kaeloo and Mr. Cat leave the room. Kaeloo expresses sadness that today’s children will never enjoy fairytales. Mr. Cat reacts with a chain of bad puns, leading Kaeloo to borrow one of Stumpy’s favorite catchphrases: "Mr. Cat… I hate your guts." Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Trivia * This episode is a sequel to the episode "Let's Play Once Upon a Time", which also revolved around the main four telling bedtime stories. However, this episode has them tell multiple stories, whereas "Let's Play Once Upon a Time" only had one story (excluding Mr. Cat's story about the barbecued duck). * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode. * Kaeloo borrows Stumpy's catchphrase, "I hate your guts". Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Season 3 Episodes